


answer me

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: "You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?"What kind of best friend would you be if you didn't give him an answer?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	answer me

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm me on tumblr and get my permission first

You’ve gotten yourself into quite the sticky situation. It’s not that you _intended_ to leave your phone on do not disturb. You were playing some _really_ good rounds on the Cooking Mama app — you couldn’t afford any distractions. Even if that distraction was human shaped and sternly knocking on your apartment door.

Slugging your legs off the bed one at a time, you drag yourself out of your bedroom, through your living room, and to the front door of your single apartment. It must’ve been quite an inconvenient trip for you considering how you sigh at the end of it. 

When you open the door, your breath gets caught in your throat.

“Tooru!” you greet happily, voice laced with surprise. He raises a brow at you, and realization sets in.

Quite a sticky situation indeed.

* * *

“Oh… Right.”

“ _Right_ ,” he stresses. Rather than coming inside, he heavily eyes your shoes lying beside the door. 

You pocket your phone, getting his message loud and clear. Once your shoes are on, the two of you are in his car and on the road like you both planned hours ago.

“You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?” he starts his scolding off with enough sass to make you shrink away in the passenger seat. Anyone could easily tell he’s bothered.

“And what if it didn’t buzz?” you mumble, looking out the window at the passing cars and trees. 

“What?” Oikawa glances over at you.

“I had my phone on DND…”

“…Well, whatever. Here, you can pick a song.” He hands you the AUX cord, deciding to let the music push away the topic. 

After all, the two of you have plans today that matter much more than a little bickering. All it takes is a few fun-loving singing sessions for you to forget the little fussy moment. Before you know it, the car is parked and you’re both inside the pet shelter, taking videos and pictures with each and every cat and dog possible.

“Here, here, hurry,” you whisper urgently, sliding your phone to Oikawa with your foot. You’re both sitting on the floor in a playroom, your arms busy preparing to catch the two kittens that are climbing up your chest and shoulders. 

Oikawa’s quick to work, thumb rapidly tapping away at the capture button from all different angles. He gets the perfect shots of your surprise morphing into a lighthearted smile and into panic when you think one of the little monsters is falling. It’s the perfect angle to show off all the reasons he’s falling in love with you.

“Mind if I send the pictures you took of me to myself?” he asks while you pry the kitten’s off your shirt.

“Yeah go ahead.”

He types his name into your address book, trouble creasing between his brows when he can’t find his contact. _They don’t even have me saved in their phone?_

He opens up your messages app, figuring he’ll just send them that way. Right away, he sees the issue. Oikawa Tooru doesn’t exist. He’s a mess of colorful heart emojis framing an all caps MY S♡ULMATE.

A bashful smile pulls at the corners of his mouth so much he has to cover it with one hand. He can’t describe the honey nectar sweet feeling that fills his heart or the soft warmth that swells in his cheeks. He can only watch as his slight mischievous plan unfolds beneath his thumbs.

Once you get your phone back, you narrow your eyes at the smug look in his eyes.

“What’d you do?” 

“Nothing, nothing. Someone called while I was taking photos but I declined it since I didn’t want to interrupt you.” He smoothly covers his trail, watching you take the bait and click on the phone icon on your screen.

Rather than a missed call, you see the gray “favorite contacts” star next to his new contact name: CAN I BE Y♡UR B♡YFRIEND?

“So… Whaddya say, Y/N-chan?”

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
